The Dilemma of Valentine’s Day
by Lark57
Summary: This is the re-post of Valentine's day due to the fact that the font was really tiny and hard to read. Well I hope you all enjoy this now that you can actually read it. Oh yeah it's S+L and E+M mush, with a little action. R+R.


The Dilemma of Valentine's Day

By Lark57

A/N-Happy V-Day everyone! I am re-posting this due to the fact that the font I wrote in was almost impossible to read. I hope you like it and thank you to the people who attempted to read it.

Basic Disclaimers-I don't own Li, Sakura, Madison, Eriol or Kero. I do own Apollo and Leo, not that that is a good thing.

Sakura and Madison walked home from yet another day of 9th grade. "I can't wait until Friday," Madison said, twirling a red carnation in her hand that she had received from Eriol. [A/N-what's the deal with him anyway? Who is he? Where did he come from?]

Sakura glowered in her own self pity because she didn't have a flower or chocolate, or anything. "I hate Valentine's Day," she mumbled and shifted her back pack to her other shoulder.

"Why?!" Madison exclaimed, stopping in her tracks, "Valentine's Day is possibly the best holiday ever created. You get flowers and cards and those assorted candies."

"_You _get those things. All I got was a card from Ms.McKenzie," Sakura contradicted and pulled out the puppy valentine's card for Madison to see.

"Oh. I'm sorry," the girl said and quickly stopped playing with the flower she had received.

Sakura saw this duller look in her friend's eyes and quickly took back what she said. "Don't worry Madison. You can still enjoy the holiday."

Madison's smile quickly returned, "Does this mean that you're still coming to the dance on Friday?"

"No," Sakura said flatly. "It's bad enough that I didn't get any flowers from the boys in our class. I don't need to go to a dance without a date too."

"Please, please," Madison begged. She didn't like to imagine Sakura sitting in her room while all their friends went and had fun. When Madison's emerald eyed friend shook her head Madison continued to beg all the way home.

"My answer is still no unless I get a date which is highly unlikely considering my current lack of presents. I'll see you tomorrow Madison," Sakura said and closed the door to her house. No one was home which would give Sakura the freedom to complain to Kero without secrecy.

"Hello?! Is that you Sakura?" Kero yelled from her bed room.

"Yeah it's me," Sakura answered back and ran up stairs. "My day was so horrible today Kero."

"But I though today was suppose to be the day that Chinese brat confessed his undying love or something," Kero mused and ducked the pillow that came flying his way.

"Shut up you stupid stuff animal," Sakura snapped harshly. Today _was _the day that Li was suppose to ask her out, or at least that was what Eriol and Madison had promised. //So much for that hope// Sakura thought and turned over on her back so that she was staring at the ceiling. "Hey what's that?" she said when she saw a red note taped on her pink wall.

"I don't know. I don't think anyone came into your room today," Kero said, flying up and taking the note off the wall. He quickly flew out of reach of Sakura's grabbing hands and read the letter out loud. "Sakura, meet me in the park, near the merry-go-round. Your Secret Admire."

"Oh my GOD! Give that to me now Kero," Sakura yelled and began jumping to get the small red piece of paper. When she finally managed to catch Kero's leg in her fingers and pull him down she took the letter and read it over. "Some one actually does like me! I hope it's Li. I have to tell Madison!" The happy girl picked up her cordless phone and speed dialed the Tomoyo house hold.

"Hello?" Madison answered quietly.

"Madison. You have to come over. I have to show you this," Sakura almost screamed, working very hard to contain herself.

"What is it Sakura?" Madison asked eagerly.

"Come over and you'll see," Sakura said and hung up before Madison could say anything else.

Sakura danced around the room, twirling with Kero, "Ah, Li likes me, he really likes me!!!!!"

"Sakura, you're making me sick," Kero said, his face taking on a nice tinge of green.

Sakura laughed and set the sick animal on her bed. "I'm sorry Kero but I'm so happy. Where is Madison?"

As if everything was now going right for Sakura now, Madison appeared in the bedroom doorway with a face of puzzlement. "What's wrong Sakura? It sounds urgent."

"It is. It is." Sakura tossed her friend the letter and waited for Madison to read it. As soon as the black haired girl was done she began to jump up and down like Sakura had. 

"Oh my GOD! OH MY GOD!" Madison screamed and spun around with Sakura until they were both very dizzy. They fell on Sakura's bed with their feet up in the air. "So who do you think it's from," Madison asked once she got her breath back.

"Li I hope," Sakura replied, playing with the note between her fingers. "I love Valentine's Day," she added.

Madison chuckled and turned on her back. "I seem to remember you singing a different tune a few minuets ago."

"That was then," Sakura dismissed, "this is now."

"So what do you think this secret guy has planned?" Madison inquired.

"Oh I can only imagine. I've always dreamed of the perfect Valentine's Day. Someone would surprise me like this, then tell me to meet him in a secluded place. When I got there rose petals would be speckling the ground and in his hand would be 100 roses of not just red but all different colors. That's what I dream will happen but of course as long as Li is there I don't care what he does."

"That's so sweet," Madison cooed, "Does this mean that you'll be coming to the dance with whoever sent you that letter?"

"I hope," Sakura breathed. The two love struck girls spent another hour talking and planning their perfect Valentine's Day, what they would wear to the dance and anything else that related to the subject. They didn't notice that Kero was writing all of it down and soon left them alone in the room to deliver a message.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is that stupid flying animal?" Li said to himself angrily.

"Give him a few minuets Li," Eriol said, "that paper is heavy when you're only 6 inches long."

Li sat down at his desk and glared at the open window, waiting for Kero to arrive. Finally, off in the distance, Li saw a little speck of yellow. "About time," he scoffed and waited for Kero to arrive with the information Li so desperately needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Will you come with me?" Sakura requested as Madison went through her closet, looking for something suitable for the occasion.

"But I don't want to ruin the moment," Madison said, throwing a red shirt on the bed.

"You don't actually have to be in view, but just in case it turns out that it's not Li and some other freak I want some back up," Sakura suggested.

"Oh I see." Madison smiled, "Can I bring my camera?"

"No," Sakura said and glared playfully at Madison. "You and your camera," she sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, fine, be that way. I have your clothes picked out." Madison held out a red mini skirt and a white long sleeve shirt.

"Thanks Madison," Sakura said, took the clothes and went to change in the bathroom. Once she was done, Sakura came out and made a little twirl. Madison applauded and then they left for the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Li and Eriol walked to the park, wearing nice shirts and dress pants, each carrying a assortment of flowers and candy. " Are you sure Madison will be there?" the nervous Eriol asked once more.

"Yes. I am as positive as I could ever possibly be. Even if Sakura told her not to come, Madison would follow to tape the precious moment," Li reassured his friend once more. "Ow I pricked myself, why did she have to like roses?"

"Hehe," Eriol chuckled, flaunting the fact that Madison preferred wild orchids. "I thought Sakura liked cheery blossoms?"

"She does but she also likes to be traditional and roses are the traditional Valentine flower," Li explained as they turned the corner, only 3 blocks away from where Sakura and Madison were waiting. Then, strangely, things took a turn for the worse. 2 boys who looked almost completely opposite except for the black heart earrings they both wore on their right ear, assaulted Eriol and Li. Before either of the 2 victims could re-act the attacker had them pressed on the pavement, with two identical knives to their throats.

"Do not move or we will stab you," the blacked hair attacker threatened.

"Yes. Do not move," the other echoed.

"Who are you two?" Eriol asked fiercely.

The black haired attacker smirked, "I am Apollo and he is Leo."

"The gods?" Eriol questioned.

"No you stupid boy. If we were as high as the Gods you would be dead already," Leo explained.

"So what do you want?" Li asked.

"Sakura and Madison of course. When we show up with the flowers and presents that you so thoughtfully chose they will instantly fall in love with us," Apollo said with a sneer. "So run along now unless you want to see them die."

The two love crazy boys let Eriol and Li off the ground and waited to make sure that they ran the right direction. "I love this job," Leo said, picking up the bouquet of orchids. Apollo also gathered his gifts and continued to Li's previous destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't hurry Sakura or he won't be ready when you get there," Madison warned, loading her camera with film and making sure the battery was charged.

"I know Madison but I'm so excited to see who it is." Sakura began to spin around in circles, her hair blowing in the cool wind of February. Madison chuckled at the sight and was sure to get it on her tape.

When the two girls were at the entrance of the park there were a few flower petals in the path. "Oh I hope this is what I think it is," Sakura said, her eyes closed in a private wish. //Please let this be Li. please let it be Li//

"Sakura," Madison said, tapping her day dreaming friend on the shoulder, "I'm going to hide behind that tree so I get a good view. Bye and good luck." Madison waved and went to the giant tree. Sakura calmed her self and walked the rest of the path. She gasped in surprise at what she saw.

There were petals of almost every flower she could name splattering the ground and blowing in the wind. Standing a few feet away were 2 figures hiding behind a gathering of flowers. "Li," Sakura whispered so that it was barely audible.

A shocked sound escaped from the girl's mouth when the face behind the flowers was not Li's but another boy's with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. "Sakura," he greeted and handed her the flowers and a box of chocolate. 

"Do I know you?" Sakura asked, backing away, a little frightened.

"Not exactly but I know you. My name is Apollo. Since Li wasn't brave enough to be your Valentine I decided to take his place. You don't mind do you?"

"MADISON!" Sakura yelled and took another step back.

"Oh so she did come," said a blonde boy with hazel eyes who had been hidden behind the bunch of orchids. "I've always wanted to meet her."

"Who are you two?" Madison asked, coming up beside Sakura and taking her hand.

"As I said before I'm Apollo. That is Leo. We're your Valentines."

"Okay," Madison said in a slow voice.

"I don't think they like us Apollo," Leo observed, seeing the look of fright on the girl's faces.

"I agree Leo. Maybe we shouldn't be as nice," he decided. Apollo smiled an evil grin and took hold of Sakura's wrist. "Don't be afraid Sakura. I wouldn't hurt you like Li did. Think of him, not getting you a carnation or anything."

"I don't mind," Sakura stuttered. "I would understand if he was worried that I didn't feel the same way or didn't feel the same way I do about him."

"You know that's not true," Apollo contradicted. "I saw the hurt in your eyes when nothing was on your desk in the mourning."

"You were watching me?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Of course, I've been watching you for a while now. I've been in love with you ever since my master introduced me to your picture."

"Well that's kinda freaky," Madison said under her breath.

"Be quiet wench," Apollo spat.

"Do not call Madison a wench you bastard," Leo said, stepping in front of Madison and punching his supposed friend in the jaw. This action gave Sakura enough time to pulled her arm out of Apollo's grip and run back down the path and towards the street.

"Hey they're getting away," Apollo yelled and stopped beating Leo.

"Well let's go," Leo said and took off after the escaping girls.

Sakura and Madison raced up the block, towards Sakura's house. "Are they clow cards?" Madison asked between breathing.

"I don't think so. I didn't sense anything when we entered the park," Sakura said, panting despite her physical condition.

"Could they mask it from you so that you wouldn't realize who..what they are?" Madison suggested.

"I suppose," Sakura thought and stopped running. "If so then I have to capture them," she decided.

"Right," Madison agreed and took cover behind a car. "They're coming," she alerted Sakura. The card captor brought forth her powers and was ready when Leo and Apollo arrived.

"So Clow Mistress, you have figured out our secret I see," Apollo snarled and changed into his true form.

"What are you?" Sakura yelled.

"You know the saying Clow mistress, there's a thin line between love and hate. Well we're that line," Leo said, then also transformed and stopped talking.

"So I would call you what?" Sakura pondered.

"The Rose card, Sakura," a voice yelled behind her.

"LI!" Sakura yelled and turned around to meet her companion's deep brown eyes. That gave Apollo the chance to send a line of thorns towards Sakura's back. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as the thorns went threw her thin shirt and into her back.

"SAKURA!" Li yelled and pulled out his sword. "You'll pay for that you stupid card," he threatened. The two cards just smiled and snapped their fingers' in unison. At the sound 2 roses headed straight towards Li's heart. They would have killed him too if Eriol hadn't blocked them with his arm.

"Eriol," Madison said and came out from behind the car to drag him out of danger.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Li asked, keeping his eye on the adversaries.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I can seal them if you distract them. what would you use to stop flowers?"

"Weed killer," Eriol uttered from his position on the pavement.

"Eriol says weed killer," Madison echoed so that the 2 warriors could hear. Sakura saw the cards' faces when Madison mentioned it and knew that was correct.

"But it's February. No one gardens now," Li objected.

Sakura got an idea and walked up so she could whisper in Li's ear. "My father keeps some weed killer in the shed. If we can lead them there then I can take care of the rest."

Li was quiet and only nodded his head. He beckoned for Sakura to follow him and they began to run through the back yards so that the cards wouldn't realize where they were going. Soon Sakura recognized her old white shed and crept inside, pretending to hide.

"Where is it? Where is it?" she said to herself . "There," she exclaimed silently with a smile and took the green spray can off the shelf. Outside she could hear Li's screams if pain and hurried to rescue him.

When Sakura stepped out of the shed the two cards acknowledged her with a glance but only Leo came to attack her. "I have a surprise for you Leo," Sakura said and pulled the can out from behind her back. Leo's face spazed as Sakura sprayed him with the pesticide. Soon his pale figure was withering on the ground in pain. Fortunately Apollo had failed to notice the whole ordeal, making it easy for Sakura to sneak behind him and do the same she had done to his comrade.

"Do it Sakura," Li sighed and fell to the ground.

"For you Li," Sakura said, making sure that he wasn't dead before reciting the enchantment to capture the card. "ROSE CARD. RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!" Apollo and Leo swirled together and became one card. "I hate Valentine's Day," Sakura said as she looked at the card and ran to put inside the house.

When she came back outside Li was still laying on the ground, tiny spots of blood all over his body from where the thorns had pricked him, or more painfully dug into his skin. Sakura mustered her strength and carried the fainted boy inside to her living room. 

"I have top go get Madison and Eriol. I'll be right back," she whispered and dared to kissed Li on the cheek.

When all 4 of the teenagers were united in Sakura's living room they began to talk all at once. "Wait. Be quiet. I get to ask the questions since I saved the day and all," Sakura said smugly. "Was that note from you or them?"

"Us," Li and Eriol said at the same time.

"But why would you want to meet Sakura secretly," Madison inquired of Eriol.

"I knew, well Li knew, that if Sakura went then you would follow and I was too chicken to write you my own note," Eriol confessed.

"Oh that's so cute," Sakura cooed.

"Uh huh," Eriol said, blushing a deep red.

"So I guess you still don't like Valentine's Day Sakura?" Madison reminded.

"Well I don't know. It could be looking up," she said and looked up into Li's eyes.

"Can I talk to you outside Sakura?" Li requested, taking the hint.

"Sure," Sakura squeaked and followed him outside.

"Wanna watch?" Madison asked Eriol with a smile.

"I have a different idea," Eriol said, grinning ear to ear and began to tickle her ribs and kissing her cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So how did you know what I wanted for Valentine's Day?" Sakura asked, looking down at her feet.

"Kero listened to you and Madison talk then told us."

"Sneaky," Sakura said , smiling despite the way it had turned out. 

"It would have been a great surprise if the Rose card hadn't messed it all up," Li commented.

"I don't know. Did Kero tell you all of what I said?" Sakura asked.

"No," Li said, "What else did you say?"

"Well after I made up my perfect date I said that it wouldn't matter as long as I was with you," Sakura answered quietly, keeping her head down until Li lifted it up with his thumb.

"If that's the way you feel then I might be able to make you enjoy Valentine's Day again," Li promised.

"How?" Sakura asked, her voice delicate as to not ruin the moment.

"Well I still have this," Li said and pulled out a single dark pink rose. "This is the color of your power, or at least what color I see."

"It's beautiful," Sakura exclaimed and took it in her hand.

"I have something else to," Li said cautiously.

"What's that?" Sakura asked, still admiring the rose.

"This," Li said, took Sakura's face in his palms and kissed her lips.

When they parted Sakura smiled and said, "I love Valentine's day."


End file.
